


Whiplash GirlChild In The Dark

by MooseFeels



Series: Shameless [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Threesome, it's implied....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is God. Dean is turned on. So is Sam. Things become very strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash GirlChild In The Dark

            The thing that isn't Castiel, but is Castiel, stands before him. Huge and mighty and terribly and crackling with power. Cold and hard. A creature of steel and power.

            Dean's hands itch with want. Gnaws on his lip to contain himself.

            "Hello, Dean," not-Castiel says.

            And there's a compulsion in Dean to fall to his knees, to lay his lips on not-Castiel's shoes. To touch him. To be open for him.

            And Dean doesn't know what to make of it.

            Neither, apparently, does Sam.

            Sam is long and huge, a wriggling length of need next to Dean. He hasn't fallen to his knees, and Dean thinks of something he read long ago, in some middle school class he was in for maybe a week.

            _The Greeks, they didn't kneel to pray. They stood proud among their gods._

            Castiel reaches out and lets his fingers tilt Sam's head upward. Dean notices the way Sam breaks out into a sweat.

            "So pretty," Castiel muses.

            He lets go of Sam and wanders over to Dean, and he gets on eye level with him. If Castiel seemed intense before this, it's like his body is tuned to a whole other frequency now. It's like he's literally electric.

            Dean is pretty sure he's whining, high and in the back of his throat. He's pretty sure he's unworthy before his new god.

            Castiel's thumb plays with the bottom of Dean's lip, parts it slightly from his mouth.

            "Please," Dean says. "Please let me, let me like I should."

            It was not this god that crafted his mouth, Dean knows, but it is this one that should use it.

            "Sam, come here," Castiel murmurs, and Sam moves clumsily, like he's having trouble focusing on movie through vertical planes.

            "Help me with my clothes," Castiel commands softly. "I'm going to fuck your brother's mouth."

            Dean feels lust in him hard, feels the blood of his body make all of his skin flush and his mouth feel heavy and empty and terrible with need.

            Sam's huge hands tug the trench coat off gently, and then slowly unbutton every button of the shirt. It slips off of Cas's shoulders, and then Sam's smart fingers, smart like his mouth and his brain, start to work on the belt and the pants.

            The pants fall as Sam starts to kill Castiel's neck and back, and the room (which suddenly feels very tight and close and warm) is filled with sucking, wet sounds.

            Castiel's cock is right there in front of Dean's mouth, and Castiel's hand comes down over the back of his head and pushes him forward.

            Dean takes his cock, and he bobs, backward and forward, backward and forward.

            "So good," he murmurs, his breath becoming rushed. "So pretty, so perfect."

            Dean looks up, and his god is looking down at him, so full of love.

            Castiel's hand manages to thread through the short scruff of Dean's hair and pull him away and up until Dean is upright.

            "You were my first," Castiel says, utterly composed. "You were my first and you shall stand before me."  

            Castiel leans forward and kisses Dean. Biting and hard and taking and stealing, he is ferocious and greedy.  When he pulls away, Dean is breathless.

            He turns around and pulls Sam down so he is at eye level with him. It can't be comfortable for Sam, so bent and hunched, but he stays, held in the electric glow of raw power.

            Castiel take his kisses from Sam, and Sam whimpers in the bites and sucks and slurps.

            "To bed," Castiel says. A commandment from a mountaintop.

            The bed comes from somewhere, Dean can't care where. He's too busy trying to pull himself out of his clothes, struggling with the shapes of them.

            They're gone very suddenly, and Sam's clothes are too.

            Castiel pushes Sam back onto the bed. "Lie down," he orders. "Legs in the air."

            Sam obeys, of course.

            Castiel leans down, licks in that space running from Sam's hole up his balls.

            "You have always been," he says, "so loyal. It is high time you were rewarded."

            Sam moans.

            "Dean, make good work of your mouth," Castiel orders, offhand, before he leans back down and makes what Dean can only assume is good work of his tongue.

            Dean eases onto the bed and he knows deep in him what Castiel is talking about. Sam's nipples, even in the warm air, are alert and pointed.

            He leans across Sam's chest and finds a nipple, and after a couple of circles with his tongue, bites.

            Sam's cry is like the music of glass breaking.

            There's some pretty obscene sucking sounds from lower down, and when Dean glances down, Sam is hard against his belly, oozing pre-come slightly.

            "Dean," Castiel says, "Dean, open yourself up."

            "Nnn," Dean says, "No lube."

            Castiel looks up from Sam, and looks at Dean. The air crackles intensely powerful for a second, and Dean's stomach falls suddenly. He feels wet and empty, hollow. Feels desperately like he should be filled. He bites his lip to avoid crying out, bites himself hard enough he bleeds.

            "You want anything done," Castiel murmurs as he ducks back between Sam's legs, "you have to do it yourself."

            Dean looks at Sam's cock and the way his hips are shooting up useless into the air.

            Doesn't have to be useless, he thinks darkly.

            He straddles Sam, and carefully begins to fuck himself on his brother's cock.

            Sam basically screams into the air.

            Dean has barely touched himself before he hears Castiel say, "No, not yet."

            He feels it when Sam finally comes. It's hot and messy, and it's inside him- mother of god, it's inside of him and it feels so good.

            "Very good, Sam," Castiel says. "Very good. I'm going to fuck your brother, now."

            Castiel gently pulls and pushes Dean into position so that he's on all fours, his ass basically presented in front of Castiel. His hand comes down sharply on it, and Dean holds back another cry.

            "No," Castiel says. "No, I am your god, and I shall hear your praise."

            "Please," Dean says, voice shaking and wrong, "Please, God, Cas, more."

            He feels so dirty, with god slapping his ass red and hot and his brother's come leaking out of him.

            When Castiel slides into him and it feels so loose, Dean chokes. "So good," he says. "Feels so good."

            "I know," Casitel answers.

            He fucks him hard and relentless, and he comes as Dean comes, untouched.

            It's so wrong, wrong up to the moment Castiel leans up over him and whispers in a voice heavy with power and divinity and lust, whispers into Dean's ear.

            _Fertile._


End file.
